1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a motorized adjusting device with a control unit for controlling a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjusting devices of the type comprising an electro-motor and an electro-motor driven gear unit are finding employment, besides in many technical fields of application, increasingly also application in automobiles. Such applications include for example the adjustment of automobile seats, internal and external mirrors and the operation of automobile windows.
The investment in development, which was made with respect to the motors and in particular the gear units of this type of adjustment device, has resulted among other things in a significant reduction of the emission of noise of the motors and in particular the gears.
This effect, which at first glance appeared very positive, produced however an irritating quality particularly during use of this type of adjustment device by automobile operators. Operators are used to and expect the motor and gear unit of the adjustment device during operation to emit an audible humming, which represents feedback, indicating that the operation of an actuating element of a control unit is bringing about an adjustment process. Thus the user, for example upon an inadvertent actuation of the control element, will immediately be alerted to the fact of the thereby caused adjustment process which is particularly useful in those cases where the user does not immediately recognize the adjustment, for example, upon the opening or closing of the rear vehicle windows.
One should not however decline to use the newly developed noiseless motors and gears, since with respect to their predecessors they are more wear resistant.